El Beagle y la Diosa del Mal encarnada
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] Chiori debe participar en el PV de Vie Ghoul, ¿Qué pasará con la chica de las notas maliciosas cuando tiene tendinitis y es acosada por el Beagle del infierno? ¿Podrá la miembro número tres de la sección Love Me descargar su estrés sin poder escribir sus ponzoñosas notas? Este OS es parte de los Retos: Princesa Rosa de Camille Frost del Forum La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


**¡Feliz cumpleaños Camille!**

**Este OS es parte de los desafíos: Princesa Rosa de Camille Frost del Forum La caja de Pandora (LCDP).**

**También cabe destacar que está ligado en base a otro de mis OS: "La vendetta de los tres osos rosa", que forma parte de los Desafíos del Forum La Caja de Pandora. **

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de la mente de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei.**

* * *

Amamiya Chiori, una actriz veterana que durante mucho tiempo no pudo quitarse el mote de un solo personaje, había dejado de amar actuar. Por ese motivo tras conocer a Mogami Kyoko la miembro número uno de la Sección Love Me, se incorporó a dicho departamento de LME para recuperar aquello que perdió.

Esta joven actriz tenía una apariencia dulce y tranquila, pero poseía una extraña manía, la cual era escribir notas maliciosas en un cuaderno que siempre llevaba con ella. Debido a un trabajo especial del presidente Takarada Lory, Chiori se estresó en demasía, que de tanto escribir en su cuaderno, terminó con tendinitis en ambas manos. Ella pensaba que esto no afectaría de sobremanera su trabajo como actriz, puesto que si bien podía hacer labores mínimas con sus manos, no le iban a pedir que levantase una tonelada durante algún papel, por lo que no se preocupó acerca de su situación.

Esa misma semana, como sanción ante la causa de su tendinitis, es decir haber atacado a Nanokura Mimori con polvos pica pica, el presidente de LME la "castigó" al igual que a las otras dos miembros de la excéntrica sección del mono rosa chillón, cada una tuvo un castigo diferente, el de ella consistía en tener que trabajar en un PV para la banda Visual Kei Vie Ghoul, donde explícitamente tendría que caracterizar a "Caperucita Roja".

Dos días después, una chica investida en un mono rosa chillón que dañaba a la vista, se paseaba por el estudio de TV Tokio donde grabarían el PV musical de la banda, iba acompañada de su mánager, una mujer regordeta y afable.

―Chiori-chan, aquí es.― dijo Yoshimoto a la chica Love Me, mientras abría la puerta donde se reunirían los interesados.

―Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Amamiya Chiori.― saludó la actriz.― Espero cuiden de mi.― dijo con dulzura.

Los integrantes de Vie Ghoul miraron a la chica, sabían que ese no era el ángel falso y que Reino había pedido explícitamente a la chica Love Me que trabajaba en Box-R. Lo que al parecer no sabían era que Chiori era una chica Love Me que también al igual que Kyoko trabajaba en Box-R. Mientras tanto Reino, miró a la joven de pies a cabeza no encontrándole nada impresionante.

La chica ya estaba contratada para el trabajo, no podían dar marcha atrás, tenían dos días para filmar el PV musical.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Reino se acercó a Chiori, debía saber porqué _su_ _Caperucita_ no estaba ahí.

―Tú no eres Kyoko, ¿dónde está ella?, nosotros pedimos a la chica Love Me que trabaja en Box-R.―dijo Reino sin delicadeza.

―Soy un miembro de la sección Love Me y trabajo en Box-R. Creo que con eso te bastará para filmar el PV, ahora si lo que quieres es ligar búscate una modelo, no una actriz.― respondió Chiori con una gran y dulce sonrisa, pero con rudeza a la vez como había aprendido de Kyoko y como ella misma ocultaba sus pensamientos maliciosos. Ella sabía de antemano por la miembro número uno de la sección Love Me, qué clase de personas eran los Vie Ghoul, por lo que no se molestó en mostrar amabilidad con Reino.«¿Quién diablos se cree? sólo porque es un chico guapo no tendría que ser tan quisquilloso, seguro no tiene talento y esa "fama" que tiene es sólo por su apariencia.» Pensaba Chiori, mientras que dejaba salir parte de su oscura aura de resentimiento y se lamentaba por no poder escribir sus notas maliciosas contra Reino.

―Vaya... tienes garras, te había tomado por una chica corriente, pero ahora que te observo con detenimiento tienes algo interesante. Ahora entiendo porque eres parte del grupo cercano de Kyoko.

Chiori sonrió de lado y le dijo:

―No sé qué pretendes, pero yo sólo vengo a hacer mi trabajo, así que déjame en paz.― Chiori, se levantó del asiento donde estaba y se dirigió a maquillaje, porque en ese momento comenzaron a llamarla.

* * *

Reino en su camerino, comenzó a buscar en la web acerca de las chicas de Box-R, le intrigaba Amamiya Chiori, pudo notar por su corta interacción que ella poseía el mismo tipo de aura oscura que su_ "Caperucita"_. Cuando dio con un vídeo del dorama, la vio ahogando a Rumi-chan en una pileta de agua, luego vertiendo quitaesmaltes en la boca y ojos de otra chica, pero lo que más le impresionó, fue su nivel de sadismo y maldad. Reino excitado dijo para sí mismo:

―¡He encontrado a mi _"Diosa del mal encarnada"_! ella no necesita demonios como Kyoko, ella es el mal en persona, la quiero para mí.

Entró a una página web estilo_ underground_ y comenzó a teclear, si quería conseguir a su _"Diosa del mal encarnado"_ debía comenzar ¡ya!, no quería tener que encontrarse por el camino un león como Tsuruga Ren que le alejara de su nueva presa.

Uno de los miembros del staff llamó a Reino a maquillaje, justo cuando terminó su encargo. Era hora de comenzar con la conquista.

* * *

Los miembros de Vie Ghoul, estaban caracterizados como si fueran negros lobos depredadores, con lentillas amarillas en sus ojos, todo gracias al maquillaje de efectos especiales que tenían seguían pareciendo asombrosamente guapos, con un aura animal y salvaje. Reino que mantenía sus ojos violetas y su vestuario era blanco con gris similar al pelaje de un lobo ártico, resaltaba del resto de los "_Beagles_", todos ellos se veían guapos y salvajes, como debía ser un depredador.

Fue entonces cuando apareció la caperucita del cuento. Chiori estaba vestida como una Gothic Loli, pero versión Caperucita Roja.

Tenía su capucha roja que la cubría hasta los pies, en ellos unos zapatos rojos de charol de punta redonda, amarrados con una correa gruesa a la altura del tobillo, con un moño detrás de la correa a la altura del tendón de Aquiles y dos correas delgadas que se cruzaban por su empeine, todas con un detalle de broche con forma de corazón y tacón cuadrado de 7 centímetros y plataforma de no más de 3 centímetros, le daban un estilo dulce, adorable y sexy.

Sus piernas enfundadas en medias de liga blanca tipo malla que llegaban a medio muslo, terminadas en encaje blanco con cintas rojas; la falda, de satín rojo, con una capa de tul de puntitos negros y pequeños lazos del mismo color a cada costado, junto con un falso de tul blanco, era 15 centímetros por sobre sus rodillas, revelando la cremosa y tersa piel de la chica. En su cintura se ceñía un corsé underbust color negro de cuero con trenzado por delante dejando ver un detalle interno de seda rojo y encaje negro. Su busto estaba cubierto por una delicada camisa de color blanco con repujado, resaltando el busto de la chica. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por dos guantes de tul rojo con detalles de pequeñas mostacillas negras, los que llegaban hasta sus muñecas y terminaban en un fino lazo rojo.

Su cabello estaba suelto, con una larga peluca negra azabache, resaltando los bellos rasgos de la joven actriz, sus ojos llevaban lentillas color verde y su maquillaje era discreto pero sexy, resaltando sus labios color cereza.

Reino la miró embelesado, definitivamente quería hacer suya a esa mujer. Su nueva_ "Caperucita"_.

* * *

El lugar a grabar estaba ambientado como si estuvieran en un bosque, Chiori comenzó a moverse a través del camino, con la canasta en su mano, sus pasos eran delicados y seguros, mientras Reino la asechaba desde las sombras. Luego los otros _"Beagles_" empiezan a acecharla a medida que avanzaba el camino hacia la casa de la abuelita, ahí es cuando Reino se le aparece por primera vez, tratando de seducirla y ella lo rechaza, mirándolo con desafío y ocultando el temor que le causaba la evidente atracción que sentía por el lobo.

―¡Corte!―dijo la directora― Muy buen trabajo de la primera parte, tendremos un receso, mientras tanto pueden descansar y retocar sus maquillajes.― finalizó la mujer.

* * *

Chiori se dirigió a su camerino, quería enviarles una foto a sus amigas de su vestimenta. Se fotografió desde el gran espejo del lugar y etiquetó a sus colegas de Box-R y Kotonami Kanae. Cuando tocó el botón enviar en la pantalla de su móvil, alguien del personal llamó a su puerta.

Abrió y vio a uno de los tramoyas sosteniendo un gran ramo de rosas negras, sin dudas eran hermosas, las recibió y tomó la tarjeta del remitente para saber quien enviaba tan bellas flores, su aura se ennegreció y la temperatura bajó unos cuantos grados.

La tarjeta decía:

«Para la más bella y terrorífica "_Diosa del mal encarnado_". Atte. Reino.»

La actriz tomó el ramo de rosas con más fuerza de la que debía causando que su muñeca doliera. En ese momento pensó:

«Ojalá pudiera escribir en mi cuaderno, estúpido y maldito "Beagle", tonta Mimori y esta tendinitis» maldijo en pensamientos, haciendo que su aura se oscureciera aún más.

Se dirigió al camerino de Reino y golpeó la puerta.

El chico la esperaba con ansias, sabía que al recibir las rosas que le envió ella llegaría a sus brazos. Abrió feliz y lo que se encontró lo hizo más feliz aún, esa aura oscura y terriblemente peligrosa la envolvía, sin lugar a dudas ella y sólo ella, era su _"Diosa del mal"_ hecha persona. Ella le dijo:

―Te dije que si querías ligar te buscaras una modelo, yo vengo a trabajar.― no pudo ocultar su enojo, insultaba su profesionalismo como actriz, al querer entorpecer su trabajo con tonterías.― ¿Y qué demonios es eso de "bella y terrorífica _Diosa del mal encarnado_", estás demente? ¡Ninguna chica se sentiría alagada con una idiotez como esa!― su aura crecía cada vez más, hasta que enterró la nariz de Reino en las rosas, lo hizo con tanta fuerza de nuevamente su muñeca dolió y otra vez maldijo en sus pensamientos: «Reino idiota, ¡muñeca estúpida que no dejas de doler, quiero mi cuaderno!»

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su camerino nuevamente. Respiró hondo muchas veces para intentar calmarse.

Reino por su parte, vio como sus amigos lo miraban con asombro, Miroku habló por todos:

―Reino, ¿no era el ángel falso a quien amabas?

El chico de cabello plateado lo miró y le respondió:―Eso era antes de encontrar a mi verdadera_ Diosa del Mal_, Kyoko se vale de unos demonios vengativos para hacer salir su magnífica aura maligna, pero Amamiya Chiori es todo un caso, esa chica es el mal en sí y yo la quiero para mí.

Los miembros de Vie Ghoul se miraron, sabían lo que vendría y Reino nuevamente recibiría una paliza como la última vez.

El director llamó nuevamente a sus protagonistas a escena. Ellos retomaron posiciones y comenzaron a rodar.

* * *

Caperucita, estaba por llegar donde la abuelita, Reino una vez más la tentaba, esta vez a ella le costó ceder, pero aún así logró escapar de las garras del lobo feroz. Corría con desesperación, cuando los otros lobos aparecieron uno tras otro acercándose peligrosamente a su garganta, Reino la defendió de los lobos negros, pero al voltear a verla ella yacía en el suelo.

―¡Corte!, pasen a maquillaje para que les llenen de sangre falsa.― dijo la directora― Las tomas hasta ahora han sido excelentes, los felicito; ¡Reino te mueves como un verdadero lobo feroz!

* * *

Pasaron a maquillaje y nuevamente tocaron la puerta de Chiori, otra vez con un obsequio de Reino.

Chiori no sabía si reír o enfadarse más de lo que ya estaba, se decidió por la segunda opción; abrió el obsequio y dentro encontró una cama de terciopelo con un bello medallón de plata con forma de calavera. Cerró la cajita y tomó la tarjeta, sentía curiosidad de ver que nueva barbaridad había escrito Reino. La tarjeta decía:

«Porque el mal en ti es exquisito, te quiero devorar _Caperucita_. Atte. El Lobo feroz.»

Respiró hondo y emprendió camino al camerino de Reino. No tuvo necesidad de golpear la puerta porque Reino ya estaba ahí parado esperándola.

―¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?― le dijo Chiori.

―Sólo quiero que seas mía. Nada más.― respondió Reino despreocupadamente.

Chiori suspiró pesadamente y le dijo en su tono más amable:

―Mira, me halaga que estés interesado en mí, pero tú a mi no me interesas. ¿Lo captas?

―No te preocupes, _Caperucita_, haré que te intereses.― le replicó el cantante.

―No, no lo entiendes, no me interesas de ninguna forma y no lo harás así que por favor, déjame en paz.― llena de ira Chiori lanzó la caja dentro del camerino, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

«¡Quiero mi cuaderno!» pensó Chiori.

* * *

Volvieron a tomar posiciones en el plató, esta vez los lobos y Caperucita estaban ensangrentados, el ataque de los lobos negros la había herido y Reino al pelear contra ellos se había manchado de la sangre de sus enemigos, pero debía salvar la vida de su Caperucita. La alzó en brazos y la llevó a la cabaña deshabitada, ahí se acercó a su cuello y le susurró al oído:―Mía.― y la mordió, pero ¡de verdad!; Chiori gritó del dolor.

―¡Corte!― gritó la directora―¿Qué pasó Amamiya-san?― preguntó alarmada.

―¡El idiota de Reino me mordió!― Chiori estaba furiosa mientras una de sus manos tocaba el lugar donde recibió el mordisco.

Reino miraba complacido su aura de ira, sonriendo con satisfacción.

―Lo siento me dejé llevar― dijo Reino despreocupadamente, como de costumbre.

―Es mejor que tengas cuidado― le decía la directora, mientras revisaban a Chiori.

―Pero así se vería más real, soy el Lobo feroz después de todo ¿no?― dijo el cantante haciendo dudar a la directora.

―¿Está bien Amamiya-san?― volvió a preguntar.

―Sí, no dejó herida, no hay que temer que se infecte.― le respondió uno de los tramoyas.

―¿Puedes seguir con la grabación Amamiya-san? ― preguntó nuevamente la directora.

―Por supuesto, soy una profesional― dijo Chiori, Reino la había desafiado, al menos eso pensó ella.

―Muy bien vuelvan a sus puestos― esperó que todos retomaran posiciones y una vez listos gritó:― ¡Acción!

* * *

El lobo feroz se acercó a Caperucita y le lamió el cuello, como pedía el guión, Chiori sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, aquella sensación era nueva, lo que le alarmó fue que no le molestara. Luego Reino se acercó a ella y la besó. No fue un beso casto sino que pasó su lengua suavemente por los labios de Chiori y esto la hizo suspirar y abrir su boda dándole entrada a la suave lengua de Reino. Su beso era posesivo y lleno de pasión. Los brazos de Chiori parecían tener voluntad propia, se aferraron al cuello de Reino y acariciaron el sedoso cabello plateado enredándolo entre sus dedos.

«¡Pero que estoy haciendo!» pensó Chiori internamente «¡Debo alejarlo, no alentarlo!»

Cuando pensaba alejarlo la directora gritó una vez más "Corte".

Al separarse sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, Chiori en un susurro le dijo:

―Si no tuviera tendinitis en estos momentos, estarías muerto, porque te habría estrangulado con mis propias manos.

Su ira era palpable, su aura oscura era deliciosa a ojos de Reino.

La directora la llamó a cambiarse las lentillas.

La siguiente y última toma era de ella entre los brazos de Reino abriendo los ojos, revelando ya no sus ojos verdes, sino unos ojos rojos llenos de deseo y ansias de sangre.

―¡Corte! Felicitaciones chicos, lo han hecho fantástico― dijo la directora― Mañana los espero temprano para sacar las fotografías promocionales del single y del disco. Pueden retirarse.

* * *

Chiori se cambio de ropa rápidamente, no quería encontrarse con Reino, definitivamente era un lobo feroz y ella se sentía como Caperucita, eso la molestaba.

Cuando llegó a LME, para dirigirse a la sección Love Me a cambiarse el mono rosa, notó que la gente la miraba extraño. No tomó mayor importancia, hasta que llegó a dicha oficina, donde estaban las otras dos chicas que no sabían amar, esperándola en el pasillo junto a la puerta.

―¡Amamiya-san!― gritó Kyoko estrepitosamente.― ¿No te hizo nada ese Beagle del infierno?

―¿A parte de acosarme y morderme…?― dijo Chiori con rabia.

―¿Te mordió?― preguntó Kanae, esto era nuevo.

―Sí― respondió Chiori mostrándoles el cuello.

―Menos mal que no te dejó herida.―le djo Kanae.

―¡Llamaré a María-chan, debemos exorcizarte!― decía Kyoko frenética.

―Cálmate Kyoko, el problema no es ese, acá tenemos uno mayor ¿recuerdas?― le dijo Kanae frenando a Kyoko en seco.

―Es cierto, Amamiya-san, no puedes entrar.― dijo Kyoko muy seria.

―¿Por qué?―preguntó Chiori con curiosidad.

―Porque nosotras tampoco podemos entrar.― respondió Kanae.

―¿Cómo es eso que no pueden…― no terminó de formular su pregunta porque Kanae abrió la puerta revelando un verdadero jardín de rosas negras al interior de la oficina de la sección Love Me, habían desde bellos arreglos con lazos de cinta negra hasta coronas fúnebres.

Kanae le extendió la única tarjeta que traía semejante arreglo floral. En ella decía:

«Para la dueña de mi pútrido corazón, mi Caperucita negra, mi_ Diosa del mal encarnado_; Amamiya Chiori. Atte. Tu lobo feroz, Reino. »

Chiori comenzó a tener un tic en el ojo a medida que se llenaba de ira y un grito de frustración salía de sus labios:

―¡Maldito Beagle del infierno, quiero mi cuaderno!

**Fin.**


End file.
